guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seer
It always bothers me that the Seer in Moladune said their race wishes to commit genocide upon the Mursaat. Makes me feel they are just a different race of evil ppl, who found us to be useful to defeat an enemy stronger than they are ~_~" There could be good Mursaat in other worlds too, just the ones who came to Tyria were evil. :Oh, she makes no attempt to hide the shadiness of her motives. It appears though that her race LOST to the Mursaat. Though I could be wrong, but the character does ask her "Why are you helping" and she does blatantly dodge the question. :) --Karlos 10:59, 22 November 2005 (UTC) ::I can only guess that the main motive of the plot will reapet itself for the third time when we will have to fight the sears themselves, maybe even in Faction. 23:53, 14 February 2006 (CST) ::Well maybe we do... did you notice that the Fortune Teller has the same way of talking as the Seer does? :::She says she wants us to do what her race could not; destroy the mursaat--Devils Apprentice 15:01, 9 April 2007 (CDT) One Seer or more? I removed the note because it is obvious that there is more than one Seer. The one in Hell's Precipice is called "Ancient Seer" not just "Seer." --Karlos 23:59, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :Maybe it was her 1000000000th birthdday sometime between the events of Iron Mines and Hell's Precipice, so she officially became ancient!!! d-: -PanSola 05:38, 27 November 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, the Seer in Iron Mines and "Ancient Seer" in Ring of Fire mission are supposed to be the same. In RoF she starts her dialogue with "We meet again."...Or just another screw-up by Anet... --Erszebet 15:06, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Alien? I was musing this tought while listening to her talk while I got my 15k armor infused--Nog64 21:34, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree. In fact, don't the seers look a lot like the Protoss from Starcraft? Legionaireb 16:55, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Gender Many people refer to the Seer(s) as female but in the dialogue for the quest Seeking the Seer one of the dwarven scouts refers to the seer as "he". - BeXoR 05:28, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Screenshot: http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/3603/seersp6.gif - BeXoR 06:46, 4 September 2006 (CDT) ::If I remember right, few have met the seers, so nobody truly knows of his/her true gender. I believe all the dwarves believe it is a "he", whilst Evennia and some other non-dwarves refer to her as a "she". image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 13:42, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :::On that quote, it implies the Dwarves know of the Mursaat from times of old! That's completely unexpected, and I didn't notice it when I played the game. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:55, 5 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I have a picture of Evennia calling it a she. But I think Sola is right about the dwarves knowing more. Lost-Blue 01:45, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: The german translation of the game assumes the seer is female Margonite? Wild speculation, any chance the seer's people are margonites? :p — Skuld 02:04, 16 September 2006 (CDT) I actully think it is more likly the Mursaat are realted to them...which brings up the question : Why do the seers hate the mursaat so much? They might in fact have some kind of hidden loyalty to the five gods.--68.192.188.142 18:46, 28 September 2006 (CDT) A shark is not a fish --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 21:15, 6 January 2007 (CST) :My opinion is that Seer are related to Forgotten...at least biologically, they both have four arms. Forgotten don't like Margonites, as seen in Nightfall. And...Margonites are in league with Titans and are in league with Abaddon -> Vizier/Lich...Seer doesn't like Titans and doesn't like Lich either, for unleashing them. Also, on Abaddon - strong feeling he's somehow linked to Mursaat, because of the art similarities. Seers hate Mursaat. By extention, then, Seers hate Abaddon and Margonites. :Does any of that make sense? :S Entropy 21:33, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Some theories are found here and in other places, but this is the most recent with the new information found in Nightfall. — Gares 22:02, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::Ugh, after reading those I am more confused than ever. I'll just forget about it until it's more explained officially in Chapter 4. Or 5. :> Entropy 22:10, 6 January 2007 (CST) I think that the Mursaat worked alongside the Forgotten, and the Seers were once Mursaat (or even born by a cross of Forgotten and Mursaat *shivers*) and were guarding, but they didn't like the idea of killing people to do so, so they rebeled, and Glint pridicted the Flameseeker Prohicies. Then, the Mursaat get to independant and still do their job, but at a terrible cost. So, maybe the Seers wanted to learn how to still keep the door closed, but NOT slaughter people. I think they wanted to do reserch and see to to keep the gate closed without a yearly slaughter. SO basically, the Mursaat and Seers are probably nuteral in the realm of good VS evil, and Glint didn't see Vizer being the Lich Lord (hey, can't see everything.) OR, maybe the titains were supposed to be released, and nothing could stop it when our PC's came round, and it was like a test, to see if we could fight against the titians. Shiro, on the otherhand, being totally unexpected and hit the armor hard. The rest, is Nightfall. Luke Danger 19:28, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Mursaat seems to me to be some random race that was forseen to be destroyed. Naturally they didn't like this prophecy and did everything in their power to prevent it. This is why they manipulated the Krytans, sacrificing their Chosen, becoming their gods, and utilizing their forces. The Seers and Mursaat obviously have some blood feud in a story arc yet-to-be-revealed. There's my two-cents. --75.176.60.177 03:52, 25 December 2007 (UTC) My money is on evolution. they are corruptively evolved forgotten, instead of descending from giant flying four armed serpents into magical cobra-esque people, they became dark mysterious figures of power. they hate the titans because they are in leage with the banished god (unknown until nightfall) and the Mursaat are indirectly related to the titans by opposition of the player going through the story, but also the mursaat are enemies of the seers because they are defying the powerful laws of prophecies and magic set in place by the gods. The seers still obey the gods wisdom to a certain extent, but they don't make any attempts to interfere, as to stay with the strict rules of their gods. They found a way around this by infusing the armor of players, allowing the mursaat and later the titans to be defeated. Meh, they are teh gods puppets, only much more uptight, thats what i think. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 06:05, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Necromancer I resigned after infusing and he soul reaped, I can't find the place to enter his profession on the wiki, if someone could put it in as Necromancer, that would be much appreaciated. True, the seer is a necromancer with 14 in Death Magic, found this by doing the same 84.87.168.39 10:57, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Does he soul reap just from us? Cause in Hell's Precipice we killed a bunch of stuff around him and I was watching for numbers and didn't see any. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 20:26, 23 December 2006 (CST) i think the seers might be mursaat who dislike humans (therefore we havent seen many) but just needs to use us cause they got several things in common with mursaat and the thing with the soulreaping might be their natural ability :^ Huh? :Soul Reaping numbers only show up (iirc) on deaths of human players, pets, or Ranger spirits, I don't think ordinary deaths (such as killing Titans) give any numbers. It's the same for other Necromancer monsters like Jade Scarab. Try setting a spirit next to a Seer, and replacing it with a similar one (ex. two Favorable Winds) and you'll see Soul Reaping numbers of +7 above its head. 24.6.147.36 20:36, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah, I hadn't noticed that. Strange though. Makes it seem like he's only soul reaping off us, and that makes him an enemy! :o - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 20:42, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::No sir, any Necromancer will do that, see Talk:Eve :P 24.6.147.36 20:47, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::They're all secretly against us! :( - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 20:57, 23 December 2006 (CST) What the heck?! Necromancers I fight with do the same. It's just game mechanics, Necromancers use death itself to power their spells. Luke Danger 19:31, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Removed note about it "*''*The Seer's profession is listed as necromancer because when allied creatures die around it, it gains +14 energy (so it has 14 Soul Reaping).." . Is listed as 'necromancer', no need to explain it in article itself, and discussion here will provide any insight who doubt about it.-- -- ( talk ) 13:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Location "There have also been sightings of him in Abaddon's Mouth Mission". In fact, there is a seer and an Eidolon in the Abaddon's MOuth Mission. And theres also one in the Ring of Fire, which isn't mentioned even though its part of the Bonus to kill the Eidolon and carry the Spectral Essence to her. Btw: "sightings of him" Isn't it Female? Or are there booth female and male Seers? As far as I know, its translated with "Seherin" in German, which would be a female one. Finally, the location discription in the mineral springs are also not correct. in fact, the seer is not standing in the cave, its behind it, on the ending between ice terrain and water, as far as you may see on the picture. -- Zerpha The Improver 13:59, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Dragon's Gullet Stained glass I'm surprised that no one has mentioned the stained glass on the ruined tower in Dragon's gullet, but that certainly looks like a seer--Bill is Here 15:15, 23 July 2008 (EDT) : Im assuming that the upper portion of the glass is missing (I havent seen this glass or I just havent noticed it), so it may be the lower (or whole body minus the head portion) half of the many Grenth stained glass designs that are seen in Ascalon. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{]] ::Here's a picture of it- sorry for not posting it before :: ::It's certainly not human, and the seer is my best guess (note the shoulders for another set of arms at the top) --Bill is Here ::: Well that sure isnt the Grenth stained glass windows you see polluting Ascalon. I would then assume that it is possibly the/a seer. [[User:Ipo|}{Ipo™}{''']] 12:42, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I suppose it could be a Seer, but it looks more like a stylized Statue of Grenth to me. Cape clasped around neck, skull for a head, what almost looks like the beginning of horns protruding before being cut off by the stone, and a human figure supplicating in the bottom half of the window. There are other representations of the gods in this area as well. Raigne 02:32, 20 September 2008 (UTC)